


Marks

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [213]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Castiel, Face-Fucking, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Marking, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Boyking!Sam, Knight of Hell!Dean, and Demon!Cas Wincestiel having some delicious bruising, bitey, rough sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Sam growled, as he yanked Dean up, sucking hard on his neck, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hide the bite make that would follow from anyone that roamed Hell.

Cas moved forward, sucking Dean down his throat, and Sam watched Cas intently as he continued his journey of marking Dean all over.

“Fuck Cas’ mouth, Dean.” Sam grumbled, “Fuck it hard.”

Dean gripped Cas’ hair, and started thrusting, cock fucking Cas’ throat, and the two watched Cas’ eyes go black, while he groaned and growled around Dean’s cock.

“Fucking hot.” Sam said. He sucked on a few fingers, and shoved two inside Dean’s hole, quickly stretching and opening Dean.

Dean groaned at the burn that Sam gave, and Sam laughed softly, before slicking his cock up and shoving inside Dean, slamming home, and thrusting quickly.

Sam bent Dean down slightly, so he could reach around and take a hold of Cas’ cock, stroking it quickly and listening to the fallen angel turned demon scream in pleasure around Dean’s cock.

Sam’s other hand gripped Dean’s hip tightly, knowing how pretty the bruise there tomorrow would be.

Dean’s hands slid down from Cas’ hair, down his body, and down to Cas’ ass, scratching against the flesh, and leaving marks in his wake.

The room was filled with gasps, pants, and groans, as the three became a writhing mess, Sam pounding in Dean’s ass, Dean pounding in Cas’ mouth, and the three of them getting covered in each other’s marks.

Cas was the first to come, with Dean and Sam following close behind him.

The three dropped in a mess and spent time sucking more marks on each other.


End file.
